Sonic's Princess Booty Queen
by HypnoSlaveLover
Summary: After breaking up with Sally, Sonic goes to a strip club to forget his troubles. Then he meets a girl who will make him hers with her big booty.


Sonic the Hedgehog was not having a good day. He and Sally had just gotten back together, but now they've broken up again over the same stupid reason, Sonic just didn't want to be king and locked up in a palace for the rest of his life and Sally just couldn't understand that.

So Sonic decided to find something to do to get his mind off of Sally. One of his buddys suggested that he check out this new strip joint. Now, normally Sonic wouldn't be into checking out a place like that, but today he was feeling particulary lousy so he figured maybe he would go check out this strip club just so he could remind himself that there are more girls out there than Sally Acorn.

So hear he was, having an ice cold soda (because he dosen't like alcohol), watching sexy girls dancing on poles while taking their clothes off to various songs playing on the loud speakers. While he did admit that a bunch of the girls were really hot and great to look at, none of them really got him going like Sally did. And just as he was about to get up and leave, the lights dimmed low and a voice came on over the loud speakers.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waithing for. All these girls have just been appitizers for the main event. Here she is, the most sexiest girl in the whole kingdom of Mobotropolis, if not the entire planet of Mobius. The star of the Club de Royale...Princess Booty Queen!"

The whole club burst into a thunderous applause, and Sonic decided that he might as well see if this 'Princess Booty Queen' lived up to all the hipe. As the applause died down, a single spotlight showned on the stage. Then, a _very_ sexy leg steped out of the curtains, followed by quite possibly, in Sonic's oppinion, one of the most sexiest girls he had ever seen in his whole life.

She appeared to be an anthropomorphic chipmonk with light brown tannish fur, blue eyes, and one of the most curvacious figures in existence. She was wearing a very transparent royal blue coat that did almost nothing to cover her shiny blue silk bra. On her waist she was only wearing a blue silk pair of panties. Sadly, he couldn't see her face because she was wearing one of those viels that you would see on a belly dancer. And to top it all off, she had flowing blond hair that reached just past her shoulders.

As she walked out onto the front of the stage, she very slowly and seductivly removed her transparent blue coat and tossed it into the audiance. As her coat flew slowly out into the audiance a bunch of the horny male patrants dove for it and began to fight each other over the discarded coat. As she reache the front of the stage, some slow and sensual rap song called "I'm in Love with a Stripper" started playing and she began her rutine.

First she slowly ran her delicate looking hands over her curvacious figure and slowly rolled her hips to the rythum of the song. Slowly decending to the floor, she streached out her kleft leg and ran her left hand over it from ankel to thigh to hip, ever so slowly that it made everyone start to 'hoop', 'howl' and 'holler' at the sexy display.

Sonic had seen enough of the girls at this club to know that all of this was just the set up for whatever this girls' main event was. And soon enough, Sonic gound out just why they called her 'Princess Booty Queen'...

Her ass was HUGE! Princess Booty Queen had slowly turned her body around while she was on the ground and stuck her humongous derriere out for all to see, revealing to Sonic (and the rest of the audience) that her panties were actually a thong so small that it look more like a think piece of dental floss wedged inbetween her ass cheeks. Then came her coup de grace. First she bounced her right butt cheek, then her left buttcheek, then right, then left increasing in speed with each flex of her butt muscles.

Sonic couldn't help but blush as he watched her butt cheeks dance at an increasing rate to the rythum of the music. As he continued to watch the pratically hypnotic bouncing of Booty Queen's ass cheeks, Sonic could feel himself getting more and more aroused with each passing second.

At first he thought that it would take forever to get over Sally again. But now, after just a little under a minute of watching this incredibly way past sexy stripper bounce her ass like there was no tomorrow, the only thought in his head was how could he get a chance to actually spend some time 'alone' with this gorgeous babe?

As the song was coming close to and end, the gorgeous stripper then stopped her twerking, turned around, and slowly and seductivly crawled to the edge of the stage. And here's a fun fact, that happens to be exactly where Sonic was seated at. And as she got closer, Sonic could feel his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest like he was a shy school boy with his first crush.

When Princess Booty Queen arrived at the end of the stage she then swung her long, sexy legs over the stage and jumpped down to the floor. The spotlight never left her as she sexily walked over to where Sonic was sitting, swaying her hips in a such a way that should be considered illega, with every step. When she arrived at his table she grabbed his face with one of her hands, used the other to move her viel out of way so that only her lips were visable, and, out of no where, kissed him right on the lips.

The whole audience erupted into shouts of 'oos' and 'awes', as well as a few shouts of "Oh come on! Why does he get to kiss the sexiest girls in this whole club!?"

Another patran added, "I know right!? She's the only reason I even come here and now that guy robs me of any chance I had!"

Sonic didn't really care what the others thought or said because right now he was on Cloud 9. First he sees by far the sexiest girl in the whole world twerk her tail off, then she comes right up and kisses him out of the blue, which was actually the shade of the lipstick she was wearing. As the sexy stripper slipped her tounge into his mouth he kissed her back with only just enough gusto that he didn't seem desperate.

Sadly, for him, the kiss ended after only a few seconds and the beautiful strip twerker gave him a saucy wink and sauntered up back to the stage. As she got back up onto the stage she wiggled her butt one last time, gave it a loud smack, causing it to jiggle, and sauntered back to the curtain from which she came. As she was almost completely behinde the curtainshe turned back to the audience (and call him crazy, but Sonic could swear that she was looking straight at him), and gave one last sexy wink before disappearing behinde the curtain as the song ended.

As the spotlight cut off and the lights came back on, the whole club got on their feet and began to applaud like they had just seen a messiah show up. And Sonic was the first to jump up and applaud, which really surprised him because he never got this excited unless it involved a new adventure or chilli dogs. As the applause began to die down, one of the waitresses came over to Sonic to see if he wanted to order anything else.

"So, enjoying your first time here at the Club de Royale?" she asked him seductivly, but to Sonic, it was nothing compared to the vision of sexy perfection that he had just witnessed.

"Yeah, I am actually. Hey, what can you tell me about that girl who was just up there a minute ago?" He asked, hopping he could find out something about the new love of his life. _'Wait...Where did that come from?'_ He thought to himself, surprised at him proclaiming some stripper he had just seen on a stage being the new love of his life.

"Oh, you mean that girl that just gave you what looked like the hottest kiss of your life? Not much, just that her stage name is Princess Booty Queen, for 'obvious' reasons. No one know her real name. She wont say on account that she likes both her privacy and the whole mystique of being an unknown faceless beauty."

Sonic was a little saddened at that. Apparantly this new girl that caught his attention didn't like anyone knowing that much about her. But the waitress was not through yet.

"The only other thing I can tell you is that she was one of the first girls hired when this place first opened up two mounths ago. She came in and claimed that she wanted to earn decent money without having to get a real job and by making good use of the curves God gave her. Although personally, I think she's had work done on that ass of hers.

"Anyway, that's all I really know about her. Sorry." Once more Sonic was down trodded by the lack of having any new information. "Although, there is one thing I can tell you," the waitress said causing Sonic to perk up.

"Settle down boy. All I was going to say is that tonight is the first time I have ever seen her so into doing her routine." As she said this Sonic grew a puzzuled look on his face.

"Really? How so?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, for as long as I've known her, whenever she got up there on stage she just had them put on some fast rap music and she would do some fast hip twisten moves before going straight into twerking her butt off. I've never seen her do her routine so slow and sensual before. In fact, compared to her other performances, this one looked like it was rehearsed an awful lot."

Once more, Sonic was puzzuled, "Rehearsed? But why would she do something so different from what she's been doing for the past two months?"

The waitress just shruged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she was waiting for you to show up."

That caught Sonic by surprise. "Oh come on. Why would she do all of this just for little old me?"

Once more the waitress just shruged her shoulders. "I don't know. But let's face it suger, you are cute, handsome, and famous. I mean, you're Sonic the Hedgehog. Who wouldn't want a chance to impress you?"

Sonic could only chuckle at that. "Heh heh. I guess you're right. Say, um, you wouldn't happen to know if she's seeing anyone would you?" Sonic asked a little hopefull.

The waitress just giggled and said, "Awe, the big hero has a little crush on the sexy stripper does he?"

That last comment left Sonic red in the face. The Waitress sat on top of the table trying to look as sexy as possible.

"Why go for a shot you might not have when a sure fire thing is right here?" But Sonic just wouldn't buy what she was selling. His heart seemed to be longing only for Princess Booty Queen.

Sonic tried to let her down gently. "Sorry miss, you are really hot but you're just not my type."

The waitress just got off the table and sighed. "Of course, the great hero of Mobius wants the hottest girl in the club and wont take second best. Don't worry lover boy, I'll tell Princess Booty Queen that you were asking for her."

Before she left Sonic quickly asked, "Could ask in a way that doesn't make me look desperate?"

She just turned around and said, "Sure. Don't worry lover boy, I've got your back."

And with that she was out of sight. Sonic sat around the club for another hour but non of the other girls, no matter how hot they were, could get him going or make him feel how that Princess Booty Queen girl made him feel. He got up and was half way to the door when suddenly a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see who it was and low and behold it was the very girl who had been on his mind for half the night...Princess Booty Queen.

"Hi," she said, "One of the waitresses said that you were asking if I was single or not."

Sonic had the decency to blush. "Yeah, but in my defense you came out of nowhere and kissed me first."

She just giggled in such a cute way Sonic swore his heart skipped a beat or two. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that, I was so shocked that the great Sonic the Hedgehog was here that I just couldn't help myself. I've always had a bit of a crush on you, but I'm sure you get that an awful lot huh?"

Sonic just shruged, "Yeah but not all of the girls who tell me they have a crush on me have the courage to kiss me out of the blue. Not that I didn't enjoy it."

The beautiful stripper just giggled again. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. And to answer your question," she paused as she straddled up close to him, pushing her big DD cup breasts into his chest, "Yes, I'm single. But correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have a girlfriend already? Or are you planning on dumping her for me?" She asked in a low seductive voice.

Sonic's face quickly turned down trodded. "Actually, she broke up with me just this afternoon."

Princess Booty Queen gaspped. "What? Really? Why on earth would anyone break up with someone like? From what I've seen of you throughout the years you're kind, sweat, caring, and all around loveable."

Sonic blushed at the praise to his ego. "Yeah well it's a long story and I'd rather not bore you with it." He said trying to be nice although he would like nothing more than to keep talking to her.

Princess Booty Queen quickly grabbed his arm and squished her breasts back into his chest while grabbing his hands and placing them on her namesake. "Oh come on, you can tell me. Hey I know, there's a special private room in the back that we use for private shows. Why don't you just come back there with me and you can tell ol' sexy Princess Booty Queen all about your troubles while I put on a sexy private show. Just. For. You."

Sonic was really turned on by the prospect of seeing this sexy goddess twerking her ass off again but should he. _'Yeah like I'm stupid enough to pass this up.'_ He thought to himself.

"Ok sure. It might do me some good to get my problems off of my chest." _'And my eyes on that ass.'_

Princess Booty Queen seemed happy at that and pushed her viel out of the way of her gorgeous blue lips and kissed Sonic for the second time that night. Sonic gently squeesed her ass while he kissed her back causing her to moan slightly into the kiss.

When the kiss was over Sonic couldn't help but aske, "Not that I'm complaining or anything but, what was that for?"

PBQ could only giggle and say, "I saw in your eyes that you wanted to kiss me again so I figured I'd give you what you wanted."

As she took his hand and lead him to the back and to the private room he could only stare at her bodacious ass and and think to himself, _'Man, I think I'm in love with this woman!'_

She lead him backstage to what looked like a hall of dressing rooms. They eventually came to a locked door with the words 'Private Room' written in bold red letters. Princess Booty Queen then reached for the key which was hanging on a hook beside the door.

After she unlocked it, she lead Sonic in and flipped on the lights. The room was pretty basic. It had a few chairs, a small stage with a stripper pole, two seround sound speakers, and some switches to ajust the lighting to whatever someone wanted.

Princess Booty Queen then closed the door, locked it and turned to Sonic, "Alright handsome, you just pull up a chair to the stage while I fix the lights and put on some music and then we'll get started."

Sonic could already feel himself getting hornier with each passing second. Once he pulled up his seat, PBQ set the lights to a romantic low setting, put on some slow relaxing and mellow techno music, got on the stage, nelt down in front of Sonic, turned around so her big honking booty has in front of his face, and began to twerk. At first she twerked slowly, one cheek after another, then she began to pick up the tempo.

"So, why don't you tell good ol' sexy Princess Booty Queen what happened between you and that dumb exgirlfriend of yours," she asked Sonic. Now, normally Sonic would take offense to Sally being called dumb, but he was to upset about their break up and staring at Princess Booty Queen's...well...booty, to really care about what she said about her.

"Well, it's all so stupid. We were having a great time and then she suddenly started pressuring me into thinking about settling down and marrying her. And when I told her that I wasn't ready for any of that, she started saying that I never think about the future or what she might want. Which is totally stupid because I always put her first.

"So we started arguing and then when I told her that this whole marrying thing and being king of Mobius not being my style was the whole reason that we broke up in the first place. So she got mad and said she had no idea what she ever saw in me and dumped me right there. I was so down in the dumps, and then a buddy of mine told me about this place, so, here I am."

As Sonic finished his little tale, Princess Booty Queen actually look a little sad for him. So much so that she started to try and sweet talk him back to feeling happy again.

"That dumb girl. She has no idea what she's giving up. If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you out of my sight. In fact, I'd probably glue you to that seat so I could keep you here forever."

To Sonic, that actually sounded kind of arousing. If he was stuck here forever then he could watch PBQ twerking that amazing booty of hers. In fact, just watching how that ass shaked, wiggled, and jiggled made him want to stay in front of it forever. If watching her twerk became his whole life, he wouldn't mind at all.

A few more minutes of Sonic almost mindlessly watching Princess Booty Queen twerk for all her worth when she decided to ask Sonic something.

"Hey, Sonic?" PBQ asked.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Sonic replied jokingly.

PBQ looked over her shoulder to give him an annoyed look.

"Ha ha. I'm being serious here."

"Okay, I'm sorry. What's on your mind?" Sonic asked with honest curiosity.

"Well, you see, I wasn't kidding when I said that I like you. And, well, I've had this little fantasy about you and what I'd do with you if I ever got the chance..." she trailed off.

"And let me guess, now that I'm here with you, you'd like to live out that fantasy, right?" Sonic guessed.

PBQ then had the decency to blush. "I know it's probably wrong of me to ask this, considering that you just had a brake up and all, but since we've been kissing and I'm pretty much twerking my near naked ass off for you..."

"You know what?" Sonic interupted her. "I could really use another distraction to get you know who off my mind. So, what kind of fantasy did you have in mind?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, um, you know about facesitting right?" She asked with a hint of shame in her voice.

"Um yeah. But I've honestly never met a girl who was actually into that sort of thing before." Sonic said a little taken aback.

"Well you have now. I know that you might not be into that sort of thing but you did ask so..." PBQ said to the target of her fantasy.

"Well, you know what? I think I wouldn't mind having that way past sexy ass of yours on my face, pretty lady." Sonic confesed with all honesty.

PBQ perked up at this, "Really!? So, you'll let me do it?" she asked sounding shocked at what she just heard.

Sonic gave his signiture smile and replied, "Sure. Just tell me how you want to go about making this fantasy of yours come true."

PBQ stopped twerking and turned to face Sonic, "Well could you come up on to this stage and just lie down?" She asked the true blue hedgehog.

Sonic gave her a wink and said, "Sure." And just like that, Sonic was up on the stage lieing flat on his back. As he lay there, Princess Booty Queen stood over Sonic with her butt hovering just inches from his face.

"Oh! There's just one more thing. Would it be to much to ask if you could kiss my ass cheeks while I sit on your face?" Said sexy stripper asked her victim...I mean boy toy.

"For you babe, sure thing." He replied.

"Good. Ok, here it comes,"She said as she planted her big, firm, round ass on Sonic's face.

At first it felt wierd to Sonic, but a split sonic-second latter Sonic really began to enjoy the feeling of his Princess Booty Queen's ass squashing his face. And remembering his promise, he puckered up his lips and began to kiss her swollen ass cheeks. And in all honesty, he really enjoyed it.

"Wow! This feels even better than I thought it would! Sonic, it's almost like your face was meant to be sat on by my ass. And those kisses of yours make me feel like small bolts of electricity are going up my ass."

Sonic couldn't help but agree with her thoughts of his face seemingly being meant to be sat on by PBQ's sexy ass. And if he thought he was enjoying it now, he was in for an even bigger surprise in just a few seconds.

After a while Princess Booty Queen then decided to give Sonic his next surprise, "Ok Sonic, if you liked that then you're really going to love this."

And with that, Princess Booty Queen started to twerk on Sonic's face. And he positivly LOVED IT! And while he was enjoying the feeling of bouncey cheeks on his face, a small part of his brain was asking himself why he even bothered with Sally when he could of had a super way past sexy girlfriend like Princess Booty Queen who actually cared about his feeling and, like him, just wanted to enjoy the moment and not worry about the future?

And so it went on for quite a while. As PBQ kept twerking, Sonic kept kissing her goddess like ass. But after a while, Princess Booty Queen decided it was time to give Sonic the piece de resistance.

"Oh lover boy..." Princess Booty Queen said to her new butt cushin.

"Yeah" Sonic aswered the girl who he really wanted to be his new girlfriend.

"I hate to tell you this, but we probably don't have that much time left in this room and there's still one more thing I really want to do with you. You know, if your up for it."

Sonic was really bummed out about not being able to enjoy Princess Booty Queens' twerking facesitting for much longer but if she still had one more trick up her sleeve then heck he was all for it.

"Sure thing. What is it?" he asked as Princess Booty Queen took her ass off of Sonic's face (much to his saddness).

"Well..." beautifull booty dancer began, "First off. Have you ever had a butt job before?"

Sonic took up a thoughtfull look. "No, my ex gave me a tit fuck once but that's it."

"Well then..." She got into a kneeling position with her glorious ass sticking straight out.

"Take that rock hard cock of yours out lover boy. Cause I'm about to make you forget all about that dumb ex of yours." She said in the most seductive voice he had ever heard.

At first Sonic was a little unsure of doing something like this with a girl he just met, but with all the other stuff they've done up untill now who was he to turn this down. His cock really was harder than a rock from everything Princess Booty Queen had done to him before so when hsi monster came out to play, all PBQ did was lick her lips in slow seductive anticipation.

Sonic set his member inbetween those two heavenly mounds of ass flesh and and swore he just died and went straight to heaven itself. No sooner had he done so, Princess Booty Queen start to slowly work her namesake up and down Sonic's long hard member. Jolts of pleasure being sent all throughout Sonic's very being from each and every up and down pass of that goddess like booty.

Sonic couldn't help but moan from the experiance he was being given. _'Sally dumping me was the best thing that ever happened to me!'_

Princess Booty Queen just grinned as she looked back at her lover boy, "Sure sounds like somebody's enjoying their first butt job."

"Oh yeah! I've sex before but it never felt as good as this! Princess Booty Queen, I think I'm in love with you!" Sonic said, not caring how dumb it sounded.

Said Booty Queen just grinned even more, "Are you sure you're not just in love with my ass?"

"I'll admit that way past sexy ass of yours is what got me first interested in you," Sonic admitted, "But after you listened to me talk about my problems...Oh hot DANG your ass feels really good!"

Poor Sonic, cut off by his own lust. Princess Booty Queen jsut smiled at the look of pure sexual bliss on Sonic's face.

"Well thank you. And even if it is just lust and butt love, I am really flattered to have the hero of Mobius say that he's in love with me." Admittedly, that was exactally what she really wanted Sonic to say.

Not too long after that little exchange, the pleasure of the amazing butt job finally started to take its toll on Sonic as he felt close to what felt like what might be the best orgasim of his life.

"Pr-Princess Booty Queen," Sonic began, "I-I feel like I'm going to cum any minute!" Sonic couldn't believe that all this great pleasure he was feeling right now was about to come to an end.

But Princess Booty Queen's cheser like grin just got bigger as she started talking dirtily to Sonic.

"Then cum for me baby," she said huskily, "Cum for me and show me just how much you love me and my way past sexy ass. Shoot your hot jeez all over my bootyful budonkadonk! Cum baby CUM!"

Sonic jsut couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted his hip, removed his member from the buttcheek sandwich it was in, and his cock exploded, shooting his cum all over Princess Booty Queen's budonkadonk just like she wanted.

After all his jeez was done covering her butt, she took one of her fingers and scooped some of it up and licked it clean off her fingers.

"Mmmm," she hummed, "Your cum tastes really good. I can't see any reason why anyone would want to brake up with you."

As Sonic caught his breath, all he could do was smile at the girl he so quickly fell for.

"Yeah well, you'd be the first to openly say that." He then scooted up close to her.

"Look," Sonic began honestly, "I know you probably get this a lot from a whole bunch of guys. But, I really do think that I'm falling for you. And I don't want you to think that I'm just looking for a rebound cause, I really do want to get to know you better."

He could barely tell, what with her still wearing a veil, but PBQ was actually taken aback by what he just said.

"Well to be honest," she said "You're the only person I've ever done this for. And while I have had a crush on you for a long time now, hearing you actually saying these things to me is a bit of a shock."

Sonic wrapped his arms around her ever so tenderly, "I know this is really sudden and all. But is there any chance that you'd consider being my girlfriend?"

Princess Booty Queen looked away for a moment, "I don't know. I mean, I did have fun tonight and all, but..."

Sonic cupped her face and turned it back to face him, "Please, I'm begging. Please say that you'll at least think about it?"

She thought for a second.

"Well..." she started, "It's not everyday that _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog begs for you to be his girlfriend."

Sonic perked up at that. "So, is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

Princess Booty Queen cupped her chin through her veil in thought. "Hmm. Tell you what," she started, "If you come back here four more times in the next two weeks and if your still single, _then_ I'll _think_ about saying...yes."

As she said that last word, Sonic began to close the distance between them. But just as they were about to kiss someone started knocking on the door very loudly.

"HEY! Hurry up in there! I've got a customer that's paying top dollar for a private show!"

Both Sonic and Princess Booty Queen looked sad and annoyed that they were cut off.

"I guess our time is up," Said Princess Booty Queen. As she and Sonic got and left the private room, another stripper and some fat walrus went into the room. When Princess Booty Queen lead Sonic to the door to the club Sonic looked at her and asked, "So, if I do come back, do I get to have a few more of those private shows?"

Princess Booty Queen had a smug look under her viel as she pulled it up enough to show her suculent blue lips. "As long as you're still single."

Sonic wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. As they parted Sonic flashed his signiture grin and said, "For you, I'll stay single until you say yes."

And with that Sonic took off at high speed to his own home. But little did he know, Princess Booty Queen had some unique thoughts goin g through her head.

 _'Run home my little butt cushin/lover boy. Run home and have lots of good sex filled dreams about no one but me. 'Cause soon, me and my ass are going to be the only thoughts in that cute little head of yours.'_


End file.
